


The Wet Face

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King frowned as a sick pet alligator writhed repeatedly.





	The Wet Face

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned as a sick pet alligator writhed repeatedly. Tears formed in his eyes. The Sewer King refused to reveal tears.   
Never reveal weaknesses. The Sewer King scratched the alligator's snout before it ceased moving. After the alligator was buried, the Sewer King sobbed by the grave marker. 

 

THE END


End file.
